Project Summary/Abstract 2017 Malaria Gordon Research Conference & Gordon Research Seminar The mosquito-transmitted Plasmodium parasites are responsible for approximately 200 million cases of malaria and 400,000 deaths annually worldwide, the vast majority of which are caused by Plasmodium falciparum. Encouragingly, the scale up of mosquito control measures and increased distribution of anti- malarial drugs, such as artemisinin-based combination therapy, have been associated with a reduced burden of malaria in many regions of the world. However, these tenuous gains against malaria are constantly threatened by the emergence of insecticide-resistant mosquitoes and the spread of artemisinin-resistant P. falciparum parasites. Consequently, there is broad consensus that accelerating malaria control and achieving the ultimate goal of malaria eradication will require new tools, including a highly effective malaria vaccine, new anti-malarial drugs and improved mosquito vector control strategies. To successfully meet these challenges, a clearer understanding of the complex interplay between the Plasmodium parasite, its mosquito vector and the vertebrate host it infects is needed. The 2017 Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on Malaria will focus on advances in the basic biology of Plasmodium infection at each stage of the parasite's life cycle. To set the stage for a thought-provoking meeting, the program is composed of both malaria and non-malaria scientists at the forefront of their fields. The aim of this program is to stimulate innovative ideas and collaborations by providing a forum to discuss cutting edge basic malaria research as well as recent advances in non-malaria fields with potential relevance to malaria. The conference will be preceded by the Malaria Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) from July 1-2, 2017 targeted at graduate students, post-docs and junior scientists.